Kanto's Special Operation Force
by ChangarangBass
Summary: AU Kantos Special Operations Force First Lieutenant Ash Ketchum and second lieutenants May Maple Dawn Berlitz and Gary Oak are battle hardened warriors on a mission to infiltrate Kanto Traitor Giovanni Ketchum's base and end him. Violence advanceshipping


Summary -AU. Kanto's Special Operations Force First Lieutenant Ash Ketchum, and second lieutenants May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, and Gary Oak, are battle hardened warriors, on a mission to infiltrate Kanto Traitor Giovanni Ketchum's base and end him, before the world is plunged into war.

**Hey Guys, I'm back, and bringing in a new story I'll Start this story rated T but maybe hange it to M later. There may be romance, I don't know for sure though. Tell me if you want romance/lemon if you think I should change it to M. Leave me Reviews! So I can know. I will be accepting O/Cs Just leave their appearance, name last name can be made up, side, (Good vs. Evil), rank, gun, (Must Be U.S. or Russian gun though Srry), and what type of personality/ trait, for example Ash is a scout sniper, Brock is a heavy gunner from mid-close range. **

**I Don't Own Pokémon or any of the Guns in this story.**

It was a bright and sunny day perfect for warfare. The sparrows in the trees cawed in annoyance at the loud speaker alarms that went off around the camp. The camp was consisted of four medium sized brown tents, which blended in with the dirt that littered all over the hard ground. The four tents belonged to the Kanto military special ops forces.

"First Lieutenant, Ash Ketchum. How are you this morning?" Lieutenant Colonel Brock Harrison asked his companion of lower rank, as the first lieutenant snapped a quick and hardy salute. "Fine Sir." The first lieutenant replied his hand never leaving his head.

"Come now, just because I am a higher rank than you now, doesn't mean you have be so boring, and gray. Sir." He reminded his friend while pouring a finger of whiskey into his glass. Ash noticed a smirk form on his superiors face as he poured the alcohol. "Want some?" he offered holding the half full glass out to Ash.

"Sir. No. Sir." He replied.

Lieutenant Colonel Brock just shrugged his shoulders at his uptight best friend. Ever since the mission in North Sinnoh, when he got promoted, Ash had been so _proper _with him. Brock knew Ash was serious during missions, but never before, and after, the best scout shooter in the entire military shouldn't so uptight he thought, and remembered the mission when he got promoted, while Ash didn't. Ash would have been promoted with him, but because of Brock's big mouth Ash didn't.

_-One year ago-_

"_Hey Brocko! All packed?" Second lieutenant Ash Ketchum, asked his fellow lieutenant, as he helped him into the USMC CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter. "Sure am, but damn this anti thermal body suit is tight!" Brock complained as he got his seat across from Ash, and closed the helicopter door. Ash chuckled at his friend's misfortunes, Ash was lucky to be one of those guys that had more muscle than body fat, causing him to be as strong as someone Brock's size but compacted in a smaller frame. Brock on the other hand was not so lucky; he had an even amount of fat, and muscle. "Ash may I see the file again while were waiting?" Brock shouted to Ash over the roar of the giant engine. "Sure" he replied, as he handed the tan folder to his best friend. _

_Mission "Cliff Control" _

_2068 - 12 - 31_

_Kanto Military Special Ops_

_Second lieutenant Ash Ketchum_

_Second lieutenant Brock Harrison_

_Stealth Operations_

_Primary_

_2 __M16A4 rifle with 30-round magazines and carrying handle-Suppressors-magnification x100 Scopes_

_ten clips each_

_Secondary_

_**2 **_**ASP pistols with 7-round magazines- Suppressors**

_ Five clips each _

_Extras_

_Five Frag grenades_

_Two Fitted Arctic Camouflage Suits _

_Infiltrate and take control of a weapon producing factory-Hidden inside the hanger. Main Target Intel in the main office. Stay close to the cliff on the west side, to prevent flanking from the enemy, and pick of guards while keeping the element of surprise. Guards are armed with Kalashnikov AK-47 AKS, AKM and AKMS assault rifles. Shut down the factory and keep control until Back up arrives. Avoid confrontation with the enemy at all costs. If compromised…. Use the bomb trigger it should destroy the entire factory in a ten minute period. That's your last resort. Only use if lives are in danger._ _Good Luck _

_Brock finished reading the report, and handed it back to Ash, as he looked out the window, they were approximately ten miles away from the cliff. Which means now the pilot would shut down the mighty engines, and cruise until they were five miles away, and they would get out, and start the mission. The time between the five miles of cruising, consisted of getting dressed in their camouflage suits, equipment and full silence. _ _They were approximately five miles away from the cliff. Now came the part that Lieutenant Brock was dreading since he was briefed on the mission, one week ago. The mighty attack helicopter came to a halt Three hundred feet in the air. Ash didn't even look at him as he jumped out of the plane, without even a second thought. Brock looked down as Ash's parachute came out and he gracefully landed into the knee deep snow not uttering a word, Brock struggled to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, held his breath, closed his eyes, and jumped. His hands automatically yanked open the parachute, and he opened his eyes as his feet met the fluffy snow_ "_Ready?" Ash asked his team-mate while he tightly grasped his __M16A4 rifle with both hands, bracing it against his right shoulder. Brock copied his friends' actions and nodded yes. They stared their long walk to the cliff. They were as alert as Rottweilers, and managed to walk the five miles in less than twenty minutes. Brock felt his hand cramp from hold his gun too tightly, as he slowy lowered it towards his belly, and twisted it, so it hung on its strap that clung to his back. Ash repeated, more out of __efficiency__ than comfort. Brock took out his ice picks and stuck them in the icy wall. _

_"It's good." He informed Ash from infront of him, and started to climb the ice wall. Once Brock was at the top, he tied one end of a safety rope to his body and lowered the other end down to Ash, who grabbed it and hooked it into his carabineer, and started his climb. _ _Once at the top both lied prone, parallel to each other and looking over the giant cliff. It was beautiful to say the least, save for the giant factory in the middle of their view. The sun was almost at its peak, informing the two soldiers that it was a little past noon. Both looked diligently through their x100 scopes, their M16s were set to deadly three-round bursts. They had to be careful whether to shoot or wait it out, they wanted to stay discreet, and hidden from any enemy guards that may be fortunate to see one of their own go down. _

_Ash was first to see a lone soldier walk away from his post and toward the fence that surrounded the factory, for a smoke, he smiled as he took aim at the guard's upper chest. Ash knew that it wouldn't guarantee a kill but it was much easier to aim, plus he and Brock were a team, so Ash knew that his shot would at least guarantee a stun to the guard, and Brock could take the headshot._ _Ash held his breath and took aim at the still, smoking guard, and fired… "Pew Pew Pew" the gun barely sounded over the thick suppressor. Ash sighed in relief as he found that the guards weren't wearing bullet proof vests, but Ash wasn't a man to take chances, he held his breath again and aimed at the head of the prone, sprawled out man. "Pew Pew Pew" the gun sounded again and he smiled as the three bullets connected with the guard's head and it exploded. "Boom Headshot." He muttered almost silently to Brock who nodded pleasantly to him his right eye never leaving his scope. The body of the deceased man fell into the snow and was quickly covered by the collapsing and surrounding snow._

_Brock found the next target a tall guard with a helmet. "Damn." He thought as he knew he'd need Ash's help for this one "Two kilometres to our nine-o'clock, Kevlar helmet." He said as he took his aim on the walking guard. "Roger." Ash responded also taking aim at the guard's bare neck. _ _"Pew Pew Pew." Brock's gun barely managed to squeeze out over the thick suppressor. "Pew Pew Pew." Ash's gun immediately fired after Brock's, hitting the guard straight through his Adam's apple in his neck. "Nice." Brock complemented from his scope. Ash simply nodded to the larger man from behind his scope. _ _On and on it went, a good hour before thirty bodies were buried somewhere in the thick fluffy snow. _

_Now came the hard part infiltrating the base, and capturing the Intel. Both got up and lightly stretched, then started walking toward the base, using the right arm of the cliff as cover. "Now we wait. Ash muttered to Brock as he crouched down at the end of the cave like arm, over watching the base. _ _Brock followed suit and looked at his watch, "2:54PM." He read and crouched beside Ash. Six minutes passed in silence as the expected storm started to brew up, and both warriors started to rearrange their M16s, and put on precise holographic sights, while bagging their sniper like scopes. _ _"Ready?" Ash asked as he gripped his rifle and stood up momentarily, then crouched back down. "Roger." Brock replied, but stayed crouched. "You'll be a ghost in the blizzard so search the buildings on the west side, end anyone you see silently, I'll go east and watch your back , and inform you of anything, we'll meet at the underground main office doors in the north, don't draw attention to yourself and Good luck." He finished as he handed a headset to Brock. _ _"Roger." Brock repeated as he took the headset, got up and started to walk toward the entrance, Ash watched his back from the cliff arm. _

_Brock kept walking straight, his frame low and his gun gripped, as he lightly touched the side of the trigger to ready himself. Once inside the camp he noticed how burry it actually was, with all the buildings, and barley any sunlight, it became extremely difficult navigating through the storm. Ash would have to be his eyes through this. Although Ash was the smaller warrior, Ash was the much more accurate shooter which meant it was crucial that he be lookout. "Check the building at your 2 o'clock." The headset under Brock's Kevlar helmet sounded softly. "Roger." He replied to the headset._

_As Brock slowly entered the half-open cabin, he took a whiff of the air. On the table was what he assumed was the guards gun, a standard__ Kalashnikov AK-47. __ He slowly walked to the closed door, and reached out to the handle of the door with his left hand, his right never losing the grip of his M16. He slowly turned the metal knob and cringed at what he saw, the room was pained cream white, the rugged carpet matched the walls, there was a dresser to Brock's left opposite of the bed, and clothes littered the ground, a bra, two sets of underwear, two shirts, one pair of pants, a skirt. Brock assumed the rest were to his left under the blanket that hugged the ground, like his hand did his gun. He turned his gun toward the bed on his right, on the bed, a man in his early thirties lying on his back; his right arm around a smaller female with tomato red hair, her tousle ends lightly touched her smooth skin. Both were nude, and knocked unconscious, Brock assumed they had sex, and were drained, he aimed at who he assumed was less experienced; the female. His theories were that if she was a civilian, and he shot the guard, she would most likely be awakened by the splatter of blood, and scream. That was the last thing he wanted in this type of situation. He quickly set his M16 to one-round bursts and took aim at her head, and fired. O "Pew." The silent M16 sounded and he quickly tapped the trigger twice to ensure his second kill. Noticing no noise was made and no one had moved he examined the bodies. His first shot obviously hit its mark; the beautiful woman's head, he was surprised by his next two shots, one to the stomach, and a neck shot. His eyebrows rose as he examined his handy work. "Building clear. What should I do with his AK?" He muttered to Ash over the microphone. "Roger. Keep it, we may need it if things so south." The microphone responded._

_He easily cleared two more buildings as Ash intensively watched his back, and told him where to go next. "Okay let's go to the main office wait in the building you were just in. I'll be there soon. "Roger._ _Ash calmly but attentively walked toward Brock's building, gun raised and mind racing, for possible hiding enemies. He walked up to the closed door and knocked twice, and after a moment knocked once again, signalling Brock to let him in. Brock opened the door and let Ash in, Brock nodded to him as he walked passed. They both sat at a table in the middle of the room, their M16's hanging from straps around their neck, but guards never go down, they each had their supressed ASP pistol in hand, ready to fire. "Hungry?" Ash asked his best friend, breaking the silence, and offering him some, of his bag full of cashews. "Ash you know you're not supposed to bring food on missions!" he scolded his friend but still took some while he gave Ash a smile. Ash smiled back as he placed them on the table._ _Ten minutes passed and the bag was empty, Ash quickly pocketed the empty bag and holstered his ASP, and gripped his M16, Brock followed suit, as they walked out the door. Ash, feeling thirst take over him, walked to the back of the building, scouting that no one was around, and shoved some of the fresh snow into his mouth. Ash smiled as the cool solid, melted into liquid, and slip down his throat, Brock just rolled his eyes, as he took out a small metal thermos full of water and took a sip. _ _Both cautiously walked toward the main office, it was two stories high, the front was facing the west, they are to infiltrate from the back and work their way up, and sneak back out. They crept their way to the back, Ash led them through to the back as he reached to his left side and pulled out his black coloured knife. _

_He reached out to the handle and grasped it, slowly turning it clockwise, it opened silently. There was a hall going from the door going west, at the end of the small hall was a man, asleep in a wooden chair, facing them. Ash un-holstered, his ASP, and cocked it, he took aim fired two hot rounds. "Pew Pew." Again the suppressors, working their magic. The two __9x19 mm rounds went straight and into the sleeping man's head. The lifeless body dropped to the ground with a thud, as they walked toward him. "Boom Headshot." Ash muttered as he used his knife to carve a straight vertical line on the barrel of his ASP. __ Brock rolled his eyes, at his friends strange tradition, while he looked on at the two vertical lines on Ash's barrel._ _Ash walked to the man, and identified, his two headshots, one pierced right through the man's left orbital bone, the second going into his forehead and through his skull to the gray matter brain, insuring a kill. Ash picked up the man's AK-47 and tied a carrying strap to the barrel, and butt stock, to the gun, and hung it from his neck, as it lay on his back; they then carried on through the building. _

_"I'll go upstairs and find the Intel; watch my back from down here." Ash told his teammate, as he started to walk up the metal staircase, going to the second floor. Just as brock had finished setting up behind a crate facing the front of the building, Ash reached a closed door. _ _Ash reached out and grasped the handle with his gloved hand; he didn't want to leave any fingerprints behind. The metal knob slowly, and silently turned as the door opened, Ash had his M16 gripped as the door opened, to reveal an empty room, Ash did a quick search of the room, and found what he was looking for, a tan folder, similar to the one that held the military reports, he picked it up and quickly searched it, for bugs, or wires. Folded it carefully and pocketed it. "Ash…" he heard his microphone say, just as he had pocketed the folder. _ _"Yeah?" he whispered back to the microphone. _ _"I've been compromised…." _

**___Well what a long flashback, it's not even done yet. LOL Anyway Leave some reviews. And let me know what I should do to progress through the story. I love getting reviews, and I'll try to reply to every review. Also I will be updating every Friday starting next week, unless I'm super busy or something important comes around. Peace Out! _**


End file.
